Ice Queen
by Vampire Dream
Summary: No quería volver, sin embargo era su responsabilidad destruir lo que creó. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sola.
1. Chapter 1

_**º Ice Queen º**_

Whenever she is raging

_(Siempre que ella está molesta)_

She takes all life away

_(Toma cualquier vida)_

Haven't you seen?

_(¿No has visto?)_

Haven't you seen?

_(¿No has visto?)_

The ruins of our world.

_(Las ruinas de nuestro mundo)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Todo era blanco, una chica se encontraba en medio de la nada. "¿Hola¿Hay alguien aquí?" No había respuesta alguna. "No estás sola, Kagome". Kagome miraba hacia todos lados buscando el origen de la voz, una voz femenina que llamaba su nombre. "¿Quién eres?" Una risa hace eco por todos lados, "eso no importa de momento, pero te prometo que todo sufrimiento desaparecerá, ya no estarás sola, me tendrás a mi y nada nos separará" En ese instante, copos de nieve empezaron a caer frente a Kagome, alzando una mano y poniéndola frente a ella, siente el frío de un copo de nieve que toca su mano. 'Ya no estaré sola…' pensó, y se vio envuelta en un brillo que la obligó a cerrar sus ojos._

El sonido de una alarma provocó que Kagome abriera sus ojos, otra vez ese sueño raro, desde hace un año que ha tenido esos sueños, con la misma voz. Antes no eran tan frecuentes como últimamente, tal vez, algo esté por pasar pronto. Kagome se levantó y se preparó para su rutina diaria.

Un año… un año puede parecer corto o largo, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada quién. Finalmente la travesía por completar la perla de Shikon y arrebatarla de las manos de Naraku había terminado. Nunca perdimos la esperanza, en especial con los aliados que lucharon a nuestro lado para derrotar a semejante ser maligno. Sesshoumaru fue uno de ellos, al principio estábamos sorprendidos de que él decidiera unir fuerzas con nosotros, sin embargo nos alegramos. Kouga y Ayame estuvieron ahí cubriendo nuestras espaldas mientras luchábamos contra Naraku. Miroku y Sango despejaban el camino entre tantas entidades malignas, mientras Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo y yo atacábamos directamente al causante de tanto sufrimiento en la era feudal. Nunca pensé que Kikyo quisiera unirse a nosotros, pero de nuevo, si Sesshoumaru pudo porqué ella no. Tras lo que parecían horas interminables de gastar nuestras energías contra Naraku, finalmente tanto esfuerzo dio frutos. Kikyo y yo lo purificamos hasta que no quedó nada de él. Todo había terminado.

Presionando levemente una mano sobre mi pecho, siento el poder de la perla latiendo al ritmo de mi corazón. La perla regresó a mi cuerpo después de haber sido completada, sin embargo el deseo que ella otorga nunca fue cumplido pues nadie tenía algo que pedirle. El agujero de la mano de Miroku desapareció en el instante que Naraku desapareció. Kohaku, el hermano de Sango, quién sobrevivía gracias a un fragmento de la perla incrustado en su espalda, fue revivido por Tenseiga, un gesto extrañamente noble por parte de Sesshoumaru. Y sólo quedaban Inuyasha y Kikyo… por mucho que me duela, finalmente él había decidido con quién pasar el resto de su vida. Kikyo puede ser un costal de huesos y tierra, pero aun así se podría decir que es en parte inmortal, por lo tanto, no había impedimento para ambos de estar juntos. Yo quedé fuera de juego, al parecer su amor nunca fue mío, y tengo que aprender a vivir con eso. Con tal de olvidarme de todo, decidí regresar a mi época, durante la noche, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi partida.

Al regresar aquí me sentía incompleta, como si la mitad de mi ser faltara. No le di importancia y traté de seguir adelante, aunque no había noche que no llorara por un amor no correspondido. Supongo que la mejor decisión que he tomado fue no regresar a la era feudal en un año, y al parecer a Inuyasha tampoco le importó, pues nunca vi que viniera a buscarme.

Mirando hacia la ventana, observo copos de nieve caer del cielo. Mi vida es vacía, antes tenía aventuras sin fin, ahora no tengo nada, más que la rutina que llenaba mi vida desde antes de que cayera en el pozo.

"Soy sólo una chica…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En las tierras centrales se alza una gran montaña, sobre la cual esta erigida una gran ciudad, Yummar, la capital comercial del mundo de los youkai. De diferentes razas, diferentes procedencias pero de la misma naturaleza demoniaca son sus pobladores. Aquí se comercian joyas, armas, armaduras, alimentos, esclavos entre otras cosas. La ciudad no sólo es famosa por su comercio, si no por las importantes reuniones político-militares de todo el país. Los gobernantes del norte, sur, este, oeste y centro se congregan aquí para discutir materias importantes correspondientes a sus territorios. Aquí los youkais son más que bienvenidos, sin embargo la suerte no es la misma para los humanos, quienes la mayoría son esclavos o sirvientes, y ni hablar de los hanyou, quienes son vistos con desprecio por la mayoría al ser resultado de la mezcla entre razas.

"¡Lord Sesshoumaru! Espere a su leal sirviente amo, no me deje atrás." Sesshoumaru, sin voltear la mirada fijada hacia el frente, gruñó levemente. "Apresúrate, Jaken." "¡Si Lord Sesshoumaru!". Ambos se dirigían hacia la gran fortaleza ubicada en el centro de la ciudad.

Un guardia los detuvo. "Identifíquese", "¡¿Soldado insolente, que no ves que es el mismísimo señor de las tierras del oeste?!" contestó Jaken. Los ojos del soldado se abrieron más de lo que estaban al reconocer quién estaba frente a él. Haciendo una reverencia les permitió el paso. "Bienvenido Lord Sesshoumaru, los demás Lords lo esperan en la sala de reuniones." Sin contestarle al soldado, Sesshoumaru atravesó las grandes puertas, dirigiéndose al salón de reuniones, seguido por Jaken. Finalmente llegaron ante una gran puerta de madera con detalles dorados, Jaken abrió la puerta y Sesshoumaru entró, tomó asiento y observó a su alrededor.

"Pensé que no vendrías, Sesshoumaru" Una voz barítona, lo saludó. Sesshoumaru miró hacia la dirección donde había venido la voz, hacia el lado derecho. Ahí se encontraba un gato youkai, su cabello era corto, con algunas largas hebras de cabello que cubrían un poco su rostro, una pequeña trenza que llegaba a la altura de su hombro colgaba del lado derecho de su cara. A pesar del cabello que cubría parte de su rostro, aún era visible una marca en su frente, un rubí en forma de sol, el símbolo del Este. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda con pupilas de gato. Las facciones de su rostro eran varoniles, atractivas e irresistibles. Las marcas que adornaban su rostro y sus brazos eran de un color rojo oscuro. Una sonrisa burlesca adornaba su boca.

"Aquí estoy, Taiyo, eso es lo que importa. Ahora, deseo escuchar los detalles de esta reunión." Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada al resto de los youkai ahí reunidos. En frente de él se encontraba un dragón youkai. Sukai, señor de las tierras del norte, su cabello azul marino llegaba más allá de su cintura, encima de su cabeza tenía dos cuernos delgados de dragón. En su frente llevaba la marca que lo hacía legítimo heredero de sus tierras, una estrella dorada de seis picos y en el centro un zafiro redondo. Sus ojos eran azul casi transparente, cuya mirada hablaba de un ser experto en las cuestiones de la vida. Las facciones de su rostro le daban la madurez que lo caracteriza, sin perder lo atractivo.

Del lado izquierdo de Sesshoumaru, se encontraba un cuervo youkai. Kodoku, señor de las tierras del sur. Su cabello era negro era rebelde, llegaba hasta sus hombros y unas hebras de cabello recorriendo su frente sin cubrir la marca del sur. Una cruz plateada con una esmeralda en forma de gota en el centro. Sus ojos eran del color del rubí. Detrás de él se veían claramente unas grandes alas negras.

El youkai restante se encontraba a lado de Sukai, era un youkai Búho, Yoake, señor de las tierras del centro. Su cabello color amatista era puntiagudo al frente, y atrás largo y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda. En su frente portaba la marca que lo acreditaba como el gobernante de estas tierras. Una amatista en forma de pluma, rodeada de diminutas gotas de diamante. Sus ojos eran casi igual de dorados como los de Sesshoumaru, sólo que un poco más pálidos.

"Señores, es posible que nuestras tierras peligren, ante la eminente aparición de un extraño ser, el cual destruyó una ciudad cercana a los límites entre el sur y el oeste" comentó Kodoku, mirando de reojo a Sesshoumaru.

"¿Una ciudad entera?" preguntó Sesshoumaru levantando ligeramente una de sus cejas. "Así es, la destruyó en cuestión de minutos, dejando casi nada en pie" respondió Kodoku. "¿Hubo sobrevivientes?" preguntó Taiyo. Kodoku cerró sus ojos y levantando su rostro hacia arriba dijo "Muy pocos, y la mayoría no vio ni que fue lo que pasó. Aunque he traído un guardia, él pudo ver lo que sucedió y vivió para contarlo". "Entonces que lo traigan ante nosotros" dijo Sukai. Yoake asintió su cabeza y enseguida las puertas se abrieron revelando a un ave youkai vendado del brazo y el pecho. "No te molestes en hacer reverencia" dijo Yoake, al ver que el youkai intentaba dolorosamente doblarse para saludar como era debido a los Lords. Sukai señaló una silla, para que el guardia se sentara. "Ahora cuenta al consejo lo que viste, con los detalles que puedas recordar" habló Kodoku.

"Si señor… Nosotros teníamos en el calabozo una prisionera, la encerramos porque ayudó a unos ladrones a escapar. Ella no tenía nombre, no hablaba, no hacía mucho por su vida… Como no sabíamos que era, pues no se sentía en su aura si era youkai, hanyou o humana, decidimos meterla al calabozo y mandarle un aviso a Lord Kodoku para que dispusiera de ella… yo estaba cuidando su celda… hasta que escuché una voz masculina y ahí comenzó todo…recuerdo bien las palabras, pues eso fue lo que inició la masacre…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FLASHBACK**_

_En un rincón oscuro del calabozo, se encontraba prisionera una mujer, la oscuridad no dejaba ver sus rasgos, a duras penas se veía que estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, la cara oculta entre sus brazos. Entonces una voz resuena por todo el lugar. Una voz masculina._

_**¿Oh, porqué estamos tan tristes?  
¿Nos sentimos lastimados por sus malvadas mentiras?  
¿Y todas esas palabras vacías?  
¿Estamos sedientos de venganza?**_

_Una pequeña risa se escuchó salir de la joven al escuchar las palabras de ese misterioso personaje…_

_  
**¿Que nos gustaría hacerle a la ciudad?  
¿Podríamos hacerla…bailar?¿Con el animal?**_

_Esta vez la risa es aun más prolongada que la anterior, y con un aire cínico…  
_

_**¿Podríamos¡¿Podríamos?!  
Dinos, qué nos gustaría hacer…**_

_Levantando lentamente la mirada, entre la oscuridad, se podría apreciar un par de ojos plateados que brillaban con malicia…_

_  
**"...quemarlo... quemarlo todo..."**_

_En ese instante, una potente energía inundó el calabozo, las paredes se hicieron hielo, después con un rayo que salió de sus manos, quebró el hielo, quedando en liberada de su prisión. La joven subió a una gran ave negra que la esperaba afuera de la prisión y sobrevoló la ciudad. Con sus manos empezaba a arrojar bolas de fuego. Pero no cualquier fuego, era un fuego azul y plateado. Bien dicen que el fuego quema, pero también el hielo. Ella hablaba mientras dejaba sentir su poder sobre varios sectores de la ciudad._

"_**Arde cariño, arde, deja que el fuego te consuma  
Nunca me gustó como se veía esta ciudad  
Quémate, ahora…"**_

_Un rayo de luz la interrumpió, miró de donde venía y se dio cuenta que los guardias comenzaban a perseguirla._

"**_Correré, ellos saben lo que he echo  
Tomo mis pertenencias y empiezo a marcharme de ésta montaña"_**

"Detente, o sufrirás las consecuencias" gritó un guardia.

**_"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de probar que no era culpable  
Siempre parecía que me culpaban  
por cada pequeño crimen, que ni siquiera puedo nombrar"_**

_En lugar de detenerse, lanzó una bola de fuego más grande que las que había lanzado anteriormente, y los destruyó.  
_  
**_"Todavía corriendo, derrotada en mi mente  
Ni siquiera traté de defender mi propio orgullo  
El padre nunca es como el hijo  
Ellos dicen que hemos robado, yo no soy culpable..."_**

_El ave en que iba montada, comenzó a bajar a tierra, ella se bajó del ave, y caminando por las calles de la ciudad, iba quemando todo lo que cruzara por su camino, destruyendo edificios y seres vivos.  
_  
**_"La historia siempre va, cuando la furia en el interior  
ha estado encerrada durante mucho tiempo..  
se apodera de nosotros..  
Y todos nosotros estamos forzados a obedecer…"_**

_Un aura llena de furia que emanaba de ella, era percibida por cualquier youkai a varios kilómetros a la redonda, un aura demasiado potente.  
_  
**_"Es un fósforo hecho en el infierno  
ahora toda la montaña arde  
y cada hombre obtiene lo que ningún hombre merece _**

Nuestro amado parentesco nunca aprendió a encajar  
Ahora pago por mi nombre, vivo mi vida en pecado  
Qué tan poco puedo pedir de la gente?  
Esta ciudad se queda en desorden  
Hasta que las reglas sean las mismas para todos"

_Ella recorrió cada rincón de la ciudad, asegurándose de que todo fuera consumido por las llamas…  
_  
**_"He corrido por esta montaña, sin culpa alguna  
Los árboles y rocas, cada cueva, cada hoyo  
Les arrojé una advertencia, "Cuidado, esta montaña  
estallará en su cara, mi última intención de salvarlos..." _**

Campanas suenan por toda la ciudad, arde, arde hasta que todo desaparezca  
Juego terminado, lo que era una broma ahora es real..."

_Al terminar, se dirigió a la cima de la montaña, algunos soldados sobrevivientes la siguieron hasta allá…  
_

"**_Escalé la montaña  
Y cavé una tumba por cada día de dolor.  
Está en el pasado, este momento es tan frágil.  
Yo soy como me hicieron con años de abuso, así que arde!!!!_**"

_Y todo fue en vano, pues sólo la siguieron para encontrar su propio fin en sus manos, perecieron al ser congelados con su magia…_

**_"Es un fósforo hecho en el infierno  
ahora toda la montaña arde  
y cada hombre obtiene lo que ningún hombre merece"_**

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Entonces ahí desapareció sobre el lomo del ave negra que la había ayudado a salir…" Concluyó su relato el guardia. "Te puedes retirar a la enfermería, tus servicios no son requeridos de momento" Le dijo Kodoku. "Si mi Lord, con su permiso" y el guardia salió por la misma puerta donde había entrado. Kodoku dirigió su mirada al resto de los Lords, todos tenían el mismo gesto de estar pensando en lo que se les había contado, excepto Sesshoumaru, que ya bien era conocido por no mostrar sus emociones, aunque se podía adivinar que pensaba lo mismo a través de sus ojos. "¿Supervisaste el daño en la zona, Kodoku?" preguntó Sukai, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kodoku. "Si, estuve ahí, y era una vista desértica". "¿No notaste nada raro¿Alguna peculiaridad?" era el turno de Taiyo de preguntar. " Hm de echo si sentí una característica familiar, pero no le tomé importancia porque sé que es casi imposible que fuera verdad. La Perla de Shikon." Ahora si Kodoku logró captar la atención de todo el consejo.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**N/A: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Sukai, Yoake, Kodoku y Taiyo son mios.**

**Este es el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una buena historia. Si surge alguna duda, háganmelo saber. Actualizaré tan pronto me sea posible.**

**Lo que está en negritas dentro del flashback, es la traducción de una canción "Sonata Arctica – Wildfire". Si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla, háganlo. En lo personal me agrada para hacer correr la adrenalina. En fin. Dejen sus comentarios. Reviews!.**

"…**burn it…burn it all…"**

_Vampire Dream_


	2. Chapter 2

_**º Ice Queen º**_

So sorry you world is tumbling down

_(Lamento que tu mundo se venga a abajo)_

I will watch you through these nights

_(Te observaré durante éstas noches)_

Rest your head and go to sleep

_(Descansa tu cabeza y ve a dormir)_

Because my child, this is not our farewell.

_(Porque mi niña, este no es nuestro adiós.)_

This is not our farewell.

_(Este no es nuestro adiós)_

_**Within Temptation – Our Farewell**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'…_pensamientos…'_

"…dialogo…"

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

"_¿No notaste nada raro¿Alguna peculiaridad?" era el turno de Taiyo de preguntar. " Hm de echo si sentí una característica familiar, pero no le tomé importancia porque sé que es casi imposible que fuera verdad. La Perla de Shikon." Ahora si Kodoku logró captar la atención de todo el consejo._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kodoku, la perla de Shikon desapareció por completo después de la destrucción de Naraku" Afirmó Sesshoumaru. "Si, pero que haya desaparecido, no quiere decir que dejó de existir. ¿O acaso tu presenciaste su destrucción?" preguntó Yoake. "No." Gruñó levemente Sesshoumaru. "Tengo entendido que ese, 'hermano' tuyo y su grupo de acompañantes completaron la perla. Por lo tanto, hay dos opciones, o la perla cayó en malas manos, o tu hermano y sus amigos tratan de conquistar el país." Sonrió con malicia Taiyo.

Este último comentario casi hace reír a Sesshoumaru. **Casi.** "No digas estupideces, Taiyo. Ese idiota hanyou no sería capaz ni de conquistar una aldea con esa perla. Su cerebro no da para más." "Sea cual sea la razón detrás de esta oscura catástrofe, es nuestro deber investigar, por la seguridad de nuestras tierras y los que habitan en ellas." Comentó Kodoku. "Entonces que sugieren" preguntó Sukai.

Sesshoumaru gruñó más para si que para los presentes. "Iré a la aldea del idiota ese." "Déjame ir contigo. Este problema también me concierne, después de todo, el ataque fue en mi territorio" dijo Kodoku. La única respuesta que obtuvo de Sesshoumaru fue un "Hn".

"Bien entonces, vayan y tan pronto tengan información, avisan para que se convoque de nuevo a una junta. Vayan con cuidado." Yoake se despidió y se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Sukai y Taiyo de igual forma se retiraron, cada quién a su propio castillo, pues mucho trabajo les esperaba allá.

"Jaken". "¿Si Lord Sesshoumaru¿En que le puede ser útil su humilde sirviente?" Jaken lo miraba atentamente. "Regresa al castillo y hazte cargo de todo. Cuida a Rin. Viajaré con Lord Kodoku a la aldea donde vive el idiota hanyou". "Esta bien mi Lord" Jaken se fue a buscar a Ah-Un y regresó al castillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siendo ya de noche, Kagome se encuentra parada frente al Goshinboku, contemplándolo con ojos melancólicos, lleno de recuerdos de sus aventuras, sus amigos y de ese hanyou que ocupa su corazón.

"Intentaré encontrar el camino de regreso a mi vida." Dijo Kagome al poner una mano en el árbol, mientras una sonrisa melancólica adornaba sus labios. "Espero que reciba alguna señal de que estás bien… Inuyasha…". Alzó su mirada hacia la copa del árbol, luego cerró sus ojos, esperando alguna especie de respuesta, estuvo un momento así y no ocurrió nada.

Decepcionada, decidió irse de regreso a su habitación, no sin antes voltear hacia donde se encontraba el pozo. Entonces ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía, del interior del pozo salía una pálida luz rosa. "¿Será esa la señal que esperaba¿O tal vez mis amigos me necesitan?" se preguntó Kagome.

Sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta el pozo. Sin embargo, se detuvo a poca distancia de él. "No, no se si estoy lista aún para volver. No creo estar lista para ver a Inuyasha a lado de Kikyo…" Un poco insegura, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y justo al momento de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, la luz rosada la envolvió y la atrajo dentro del pozo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¿Qué demonios buscas aquí Sesshoumaru?!" Gritó Inuyasha al desenfundar a Tetsusaiga y ponerse en posición defensiva.

Sesshoumaru y Kodoku habían llegado a la aldea hace apenas unos instantes, y buscaban a Inuyasha. Esto, por supuesto atrajo la atención de Miroku y Sango que se encontraban cerca. Y posteriormente de una choza salió rápidamente Inuyasha.

"La perla de Shikon" contesto fríamente Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de escuchar lo que quería su hermano. "Estás loco si piensas que te la entregaremos. Además, la perla se encuentra oculta y a salvo de youkais en busca de poder como tú". "No seas estúpido Inuyasha. Lo que haga con la perla no es asunto tuyo."

Sesshoumaru miró fijamente en los alrededores, y se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba. "¿Dónde está esa miko que protegía la perla?". Inuyasha gruñó "Eso no es asunto tuyo. Se encuentra lejos de aquí. Está fuera de tu alcance"

Gruñendo levemente, Sesshoumaru, comenzó a olfatear en busca de algún rastro de olor de la miko. _'Ah… ahí está'_. "Olvídalo Inuyasha, encontré lo que buscaba. Kodoku, vamos."

Sesshoumaru a gran velocidad se dirigió en la dirección de donde provenía el rastro de olor, seguido por Kodoku. Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, algo extrañados, decidieron ir tras él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar recóndito, entre las tierras más oscuras del país hay una montaña en cuyas faldas se encuentra un gran palacio hecho con cristales de hielo, afilados y apilados uno sobre otro, protegido por ramas blancas, enormes y gruesas cubiertas de espinas. La zona alrededor del castillo en un radio de 10 kilómetros, extrañamente se encuentra cubierta de nieve que provenía de una tormenta de nieve que parecía nunca detenerse.

Adentro del palacio, hay un trono cubierto por las sombras de una habitación fría y lúgubre. Sólo entra un poco de luz a través de una cúpula de cristal transparente en el techo, iluminando el centro del salón.

De repente, entre las sombras surgen dos ojos plateados brillando intensamente en la oscuridad.

Una voz femenina y fría resonó por todo el salón "Ella está aquí".

En el trono aparece una silueta sentada, cubierta por las sombras. Lo único que se vislumbra son un par de ojos violeta. Esta vez hizo eco por todo el lugar la voz masculina proveniente de la silueta. "Perfecto. Aún no es tiempo de que vayas tú mi querida niña, eres mi elemento sorpresa. Vamos a divertirnos primero un rato".

"Bien. Pero recuerda que ella es mía." Dijo la mujer con la misma voz fría con tono de advertencia.

"Lo se" el hombre produjo una risa siniestra. "¡Ryuusei!"

En el centro del salón apareció un youkai. En apariencia podría pasar como el hermano gemelo de Sesshoumaru, pero con algunas diferencias. Su cabello largo y plateado. Su piel morena resalta el verde de sus ojos. Sus orejas son mucho más largas y puntiagudas. Su frente está adornada por tres esmeraldas en posición triangular apuntando hacia abajo y sólo un par de marcas púrpura adornan sus mejillas. De su espalda salen unas enormes alas púrpuras, de demonio. Viste un uniforme negro y encima lleva una armadura plateada que cubre partes claves de su cuerpo.

"A sus servicios, mi Lord" dijo Ryuusei con voz ronca y grave.

Frente a Ryuusei aparecen dos esferas de energía negras que emanaban un gran poder maligno. "Diviértete con ellas, pero recuerda que debes regresármelas. Y por favor Ryuusei, no abuses, es sólo por diversión."

Ryuusey asintió y desapareció rodeado de flamas negras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se sorprendieron cuando llegaron donde estaba Sesshoumaru, pues vieron que del pozo salía Kagome.

"¡Kagome!" Gritó Sango y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. "¡Sango! Te extrañé muchísimo." Sango la miraba con ojos tristes, "Pensé que ya no ibas a volver, Inuyasha trató varias veces de ir a buscarte, pero nos dijo que cada vez que lo intentaba el pozo no le permitía el paso" "¿En serio?" preguntó Kagome sorprendida. "Sí. ¿Acaso no te sucedió lo mismo?" Kagome bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle a Sango que ni siquiera había intentado acercarse al pozo?.

"Miko". En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, junto con otro youkai al que no conocía. "Tenemos que hablar, a solas". "Ni lo pienses Sesshoumaru, primero tendrás que derrotarme" Inuyasha se puso entre Kagome y Sesshoumaru. "Hazte a un lado, hanyou" Sesshoumaru desenfundó a Toukijin, listo para atacar. "Detente Inuyasha, hablaremos si eso es lo que quieres Sesshoumaru" "Sígueme".

Inuyasha miró a Kagome enojado "¿Estás loca¡Ese desgraciado puede matarte!". "Correré el riesgo, espérenme en la aldea" y con eso, Kagome siguió a Sesshoumaru hacia un lugar apartado, donde era seguro que los oídos de Inuyasha no alcanzarían a escuchar.

"Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo mejor será que regresemos y esperemos a la señorita Kagome, no queremos que se enoje con nosotros" dijo tranquilamente Miroku. Inuyasha murmuró algunas palabras sin sentido y se dirigió a la aldea seguido de Sango y Miroku.

Mientras caminaban, Kagome notó que el youkai que no conocía los venía siguiendo. "Hm Sesshoumaru, pensé que querías hablar a solas¿porqué nos está siguiendo ese youkai?" Sesshoumaru lanzó un gruñido de advertencia, Kagome levantó sus manos para protegerse.

"Llamarás a este Sesshoumaru por su título y también a Lord Kodoku¿hablé claro, miko?". Kagome, frunció el ceño. "Tengo un nombre, me llamo Kagome" Sesshoumaru volvió a gruñir.

"Hm, no hemos sido propiamente introducidos" interrumpió Kodoku antes de que Sesshoumaru intentara asesinar a la miko."Mucho gusto, Kagome. Soy Lord Kodoku, gobernante de las tierras del sur" _'Al menos él es un poco más educado que Sesshoumaru, y se ve que es amable… aunque cualquiera podría ser amable en comparación con Sesshoumaru'_ pensó Kagome.

"Miko. Explica dónde has estado después de derrotar a Naraku." Kagome miró detenidamente a Sesshoumaru _'No puedo decirle que vengo de 500 años en el futuro, no me creería'_ "Estuve en mi casa, muy lejos de aquí". "¿Tu casa está del otro lado de ese pozo? Después de todo es poco peculiar encontrar a una humana saliendo de un lugar así." Dijo Kodoku arqueando levemente una de sus cejas. "He…." Kagome empezó a sonreír nerviosamente. "No nos mientas, miko". Gruñó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome suspiró y tuvo que contestarles con la verdad. "El pozo es un portal que me transporta 500 años desde el futuro. Yo no soy de este época." Sesshoumaru y Kodoku la miraban detenidamente, buscando algún rastro que indicara que estaba mintiendo, pero al no encontrar nada, le creyeron. "Bien, eso puede explicar en parte las ropas tan extrañas que vistes" señaló Kodoku. Kagome, miró su ropa. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa sin mangas de color azul cielo. _'Pues es la ropa que uso cotidianamente, cuando no estoy en la escuela' _pensó.

"¿Dónde tienes la perla de Shikon?" preguntó Sesshoumaru. Poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, Kagome contestó "Está alojada en mi corazón, tendrías que matarme para quitármela".

"Sesshoumaru, si ella estuvo todo este tiempo en su época. ¿Cómo es posible que haya sentido la energía de Shikon en aquella ciudad?" preguntó Kodoku.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Kagome intrigada, no sabía a que se debían tantas preguntas. Después de un año de ausencia, cuando debería estar preguntando sobre que tan feliz es la vida de sus amigos, lo único que consigue es a dos Lords haciendo preguntas sobre un tema que se supone no debería surgir.

"No es algo que te importe, miko" gruñó Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, algo se acerca" advirtió Kodoku.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y se abrió en dos delante de ellos, dos criaturas gigantes, con forma humanoide pero malformadas, emergieron de la tierra. Sesshoumaru y Kodoku tomaron posiciones defensivas, mientras Kagome observaba horrorizada a las aberraciones que se encontraban frente a ella.

'_Algo esta mal. Hay algo familiar que proviene de estos mounstros, pero no puedo decir exactamente que.'_ Pensó Kagome.

Una de las criaturas atacó directamente a Kodoku, el cual saltó lejos esquivando el ataque. La otra criatura se dirigió directamente a Kagome, la cual se quedó ahí parada congelada por el miedo, esperando el golpe fatal que nunca llegó, pues al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru la había movido del camino del ataque. Kodoku peleaba contra un mounstro mientras Sesshoumaru se encargaba del otro. Kodoku sacó su espada y cortó por la mitad al ser. Sesshoumaru de un salto, le cortó la cabeza al otro. Todo había terminado. ¿Cierto? Los mounstros comenzaron a regenerarse y atacaron nuevamente, sólo que con más fuerza que antes. Pareciera que cada vez que alguna parte de ellos se desprendía, se volvían más fuertes que antes. Kodoku y Sesshoumaru, apoyados espalda con espalda y espadas en mano, respiraban agitadamente.

"Maldición, esto no tiene fin. Sólo se hacen más fuertes" maldijo Kodoku. "Algún punto débil deben tener" señaló Sesshoumaru.

Kagome observaba a los dos Lords pelear una y otra vez sin fin, sin poder acabar con aquellos seres. Una sensación llenó el pecho de Kagome y sintió la energía de la perla correr a través de su cuerpo. Kagome cerró los ojos, y volvió a abrirlos al sentir un impulso maligno que provenía de las bestias. Entonces fue cuando los vio. Unos extraños fragmentos de cristal en ambas frentes. De ahí venía la energía que movía a los mounstros.

"¡Destruyan la gema de sus frentes!" gritó Kagome. Ambos yukai voltearon hacia ella. "¡Lo que se encuentra dentro de esas gemas es lo que les da poder, deben destruirlas!" volvió a gritar.

"Vale la pena intentar¿no Sesshoumaru?" dijo Kodoku. "Hn" Sesshoumaru se acercó a gran velocidad, esquivando cada uno de los golpes que arrojaba la bestia, y de un gran salto llegó hasta su frente y clavó su espada en la gema, partiéndola en miles de pedazos. La bestia dio un gran alarido y desapareció echa humo negro. Ahora Kodoku cortó a la mitad en dos al otro mounstro y saltando sobre su cabeza, destruyó la gema de la misma manera que Sesshoumaru, la bestia se convirtió en humo y desapareció.

Kagome se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Kodoku y Sesshoumaru. "¿Están bien?"

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, una risa resonó por todo el lugar.

"Bien, pensé que no hallarían la forma de derrotarlos. Supongo que todo fue gracias a la miko, de otra forma estarían peleando sin fin hasta morir"

"Muéstrate" gruñó Sesshoumaru.

"Hn parece que no apreciaron mi saludo, mi nombre es Ryuusei" dijo mientras salía de detrás de un árbol y caminó hasta estar casi en frente de ellos.

"¿Quién te mandó?" preguntó Kodoku. "Eso no importa, lo que deben saber es que me verán más seguido y me encargaré de destruirlos." Ryuusei volvió a reírse y desapareció envuelto en llamas negras, antes de que alguno de los dos Lords intentara atacarlo.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" dijo Kodoku, luego se dirigió hacia Kagome "¿Cómo supiste que su fuente de energía procedía de esas gemas?"

"No tengo idea, fue como instinto, un impulso, que se yo. Pero en sí, las gemas sólo resguardaban un fragmento de algo".

"Miko¿sabes que es esto?" Sesshoumaru tenía en su mano un fragmento de cristal negro. "Sesshoumaru¿cómo conseguiste eso¿Dónde está el otro?" preguntó Kodoku.

"Lo tomé cuando destruí a la bestia. El otro desapareció junto con ese tal Ryuusei. Miko, tengo poca paciencia. Responde."

Kagome observó detenidamente el fragmento. No había nada peculiar en el, sólo la enorme cantidad de energía que contenía. "Me recuerda a los fragmentos contaminados de la perla de Shikon, cuando los recuperábamos del poder de Naraku" dijo. _'Me pregunto si tendrá algún efecto en especial si lo toco'_ pensó. "Sesshoumaru, podrías prestármelo un momento, por favor" preguntó Kagome. Sesshoumaru dudó un momento, pero finalmente decidió dárselo.

Al momento que el fragmento tocó la mano de Kagome, una energía rosada pálida rodeó el pedazo de cristal y lo purificó. La energía del fragmento era… Los ojos de Kagome se expandieron de sorpresa.

"No puede ser… es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Sukai, Yoake, Kodoku, Taiyo y Ryuusei son míos.**

**Bien, ya está listo el segundo capítulo. Conforme vaya avanzando en la historia se irá aclarando todo este asunto. ¿Realmente es posible que haya dos perlas¿O a caso la que Kagome creía tener, ha sido rota nuevamente? Hum, veremos que pasa. Sólo el tiempo y los capítulos tienen la respuesta.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer a Nanaccs, mabe-kagomefan, nikkys-higurashi y a Marta Kou por sus reviews y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fanfic. Al igual que espero sea del agrado de los lectores. Les agradecería que dejaran un review, no tienen idea de lo alentador que es saber que alguien se interesa por tu historia.**

"**_The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why_…"**

_Vampire Dream_


	3. Chapter 3

_**º Ice Queen º**_

Cold are thy souls

_(Frías son las almas)_

I feel resentment

_(Siento resentimiento)_

They feel betrayed

_(Ellas se sienten traicionadas)_

They hate the cold

_(Ellas odian el frío)_

I don't feel redemption on their side.

_(No siento arrepentimiento de su parte)_

**_Within Temptation – Grace_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'…_pensamientos…'_

"…dialogo…"

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Al momento que el fragmento tocó la mano de Kagome, una energía rosada pálida rodeó el pedazo de cristal y lo purificó. La energía del fragmento era… Los ojos de Kagome se expandieron de sorpresa._

"_No puede ser… es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon…"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

¿Cuál era el significado de esto¿Qué tipo de broma macabra estaba planeando el destino esta vez? La sorpresa de Kagome aumentó en el momento que el pequeño fragmento entre sus manos brillaba pálidamente y lentamente se incrustaba en su cuerpo, en su corazón, uniéndose a la supuestamente completa perla de Shikon.

"El consejo debe saber sobre este acontecimiento" dijo finalmente Kodoku, rompiendo el silencio que había surgido ante tal situación.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las garras afiladas de Sesshoumaru rodeaban el delicado cuello de Kagome. "Miko, ahora mismo le explicaras a este Sesshoumaru que hiciste con la perla" dijo gruñendo.

"No… tengo… idea" contestó Kagome, haciendo un gran esfuerzo al hablar ante la pérdida de aire.

Era cierto, Kagome no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo. Ella era víctima de la ignorancia tanto o más que ellos. Estaba segura de que la perla estaba completa. En ningún momento, durante el año transcurrido, había ocurrido algún evento importante que indicara una amenaza a la perla, y menos en su época, después de todo ahí era casi imposible que algo pasara.

Sesshoumaru la miraba con sus ojos dorados que transmitían el enojo que recorría sus pensamientos. Aquí estaba él, intentando encontrar lo desconocido, encontrar una respuesta que sólo lo llevaba a más preguntas. Lo que más le enojaba era quedarse en la ignorancia. Sin darse cuenta, el enojo estaba ocasionando que sus garras se aferraran aún más al cuello de Kagome, perforándolo poco a poco, dejando salir delgadas líneas de sangre.

"Sesshoumaru, detente. La necesitamos viva. Llevaremos a Kagome ante el consejo. Tal vez a ellos se les ocurra algo que hacer" interrumpió Kodoku, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sesshoumaru, el cual soltó a Kagome dejándola caer al piso.

"¿Porqué habría de ir? No es mi obligación, además mis amigos me esperan en la aldea." Dijo Kagome, mientras inspeccionaba con sus dedos las heridas que habían dejado las garras de Sesshoumaru en su cuello.

"No tengo por que darte razones" dijo Sesshoumaru comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque en dirección a Yummar.

Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Porqué Sesshoumaru no podía ser un poco más…condescendiente? A punto de contestarle a Sesshoumaru, Kodoku extendió su mano y le dio a Kagome un pedazo de tela. "Úsalo para cubrir tus heridas" "Gracias Lord Kodoku" le contestó sonriendo. Tomó el trozo de tela y lo puso alrededor de su cuello. "Kagome, una vez que lleguemos a Yummar, me encargaré de mandar un mensajero a la ladea para que avise a tus compañeros." Kagome le sonrío "Muchas gracias Lord Kodoku"

"Kagome, nos adelantaremos a Sesshoumaru para que revisen tus heridas" Al terminar de decir esto, el cuerpo de Kodoku se vio envuelto en un gran remolino negro y ante los ojos de Kagome, apareció un enorme cuervo . "Sube a mi lomo" le ordenó. Kagome le hizo caso y subió al lomo. Pronto Kodoku alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia Yummar. Sesshoumaru al darse cuenta de esto, decidió incrementar su velocidad.

Entrada la noche, se divisaba la montaña donde está edificada Yummar. Kagome estaba dormida, en los brazos de un ya transformado Kodoku en su forma humana. En la entrada del palacio, fueron recibidos por unos guardias y les mostraron sus habitaciones.

"¿Deberíamos despertarla?" Preguntó Kodoku

"No. Que revisen sus heridas y descanse. Mañana nos reuniremos con los demás." Contestó Sesshoumaru, siguiendo de largo en su camino hacia su habitación, dejándole a Kodoku la tarea de llevar a Kagome a su cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En medio de lo desconocido, en la fortaleza de hielo una voz rompe el silencio.

"¡Ryuusei!" En ese instante apareció Ryuusei, hincado ante el gran trono. "Te di dos fragmentos y sólo regresas con uno, debería castigarte por eso. Sin embargo, fuiste de gran ayuda. "

"Así es Ryuusei, en lo que tu distraías a esos tres, yo… mmm me entretuve alimentando mi poder. No te preocupes por haber perdido un fragmento, el poder que lo sustituye vale por más" sonrió macabramente la figura femenina de ojos plateados que se encontraba a lado del trono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_¿Dónde estoy?" Kagome miraba a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de nieve, mientras del cielo seguían cayendo más copos._

"_Eres como la nieve, gentil y pura. Con un solo toque te derrites." Kagome al escuchar esa voz, volteó a ver de donde provenía, sin embargo, falló en su intento, pues la luz daba de frente a sus ojos, escasamente podía definir la silueta de una mujer. "Sin embargo, el hielo puede ser tan duro como una roca y tan frío que puede quemar como el fuego."_

"_No entiendo porque me dices todo esto" contestó Kagome confundida._

"_Pronto lo entenderás. Yo lograré desaparecer todo lo que te causa daño. No volverás a estar sola"_

_Una luz blanca envolvió a Kagome y cerró sus ojos._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que apenas comenzaba a salir el sol por el horizonte desde su ventana. '¿Uh¿Ventana¿Dónde estoy?' observó los alrededores, se encontraba en una gran habitación, con unos cuantos muebles dentro. Al levantarse de la cama, se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer. 'Tal vez encuentre algo que ponerme en ese guardarropa' Al abrirlo, notó varios kimonos de diversos colores y estampados. 'Tal vez debería escoger uno que se vea elegante, después de todo Sesshoumaru mencionó algo de un consejo y lo más probable es que entre con ellos'.

Kagome se puso un kimono azul marino, con pequeños trazos de copos de nieve plateados decorando los bordes del traje. 'Hm, hablando de copos de nieve, me pregunto que significarán esos sueños tan extraños' Se paró frente al espejo para comprobar que se veía bien el kimono, luego se cepilló el cabello y lo dejó suelto como siempre.

"Bien, veamos si encuentro a lord Kodoku o a Sesshoumaaru por ahí" Dando una última mirada al espejo y satisfecha con su aspecto, salió de la habitación.

"Este lugar es grande" Kagome estaba un poco frustrada, o mejor dicho, perdida. Hacía ya 10 minutos que salió de su habitación y siempre que entraba a un pasillo, se topaba con varios más. Entonces Kagome escuchó lo que parecían unos pequeños pasos, se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie ahí 'Alguien me sigue¿cierto¿O a caso ya me volví loca?' Siguió caminando un poco más y ahí estaba nuevamente esos pasos. Esta vez Kagome avanzó más rápido y se escondió detrás de una estatua, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que Kagome saltó sobre el perseguidor.

Se topó con un par de brillantes ojos azules, expandidos por el susto de haber sido "atacado" por ella. Kagome se dio cuenta que era un niño, le calculaba unos ocho años de edad, y al parecer, era un youkai, por los pequeños bultos en su cabeza cubiertos por unas hebras de cabello azul marino, semejando cuernos que aun faltaban por crecer.

"Hola pequeño" el niño dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás "discúlpame, no quería asustarte. No te haré daño. Mi nombre es Kagome, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?" El niño la miraba con ojos pensativos. "Hm, bueno, si no me quieres decir no hay problema. ¿Sabes? Estoy perdida¿Conoces el castillo?" El niñó asintió. "¿Me podrías llevar a la sala de reuniones?" Kagome le extendió su mano, el niño dudó un poco al principio, pero después de un momento tomó su mano y la dirigió a través de los pasillos.

----------------------------------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kodoku recorría los pasillos del palacio. '¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?'

"Kodoku, vayamos a la sala de reuniones, probablemente esté ahí" dijo Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendieron ligeramente ante la escena que encontraron. Una Kagome vestida diferente, o mejor dicho "propiamente vestida" en opinión de ambos lords, estaba hincada frente un cachorro youkai que reía al parecer por algo que ella le había dicho.

Cuando ambos notaron a Sesshoumaru y Kodoku, el cachorro corrió a esconderse detrás de Kagome. "¿Saben? Deberían tocar la puerta antes de entrar, asustaron a Sukai" Dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba al niño para calmarlo.

Kodoku se quedó sin palabras y Sesshoumaru arqueó una ceja, aunque en sus ojos se notaba ligeramente la sorpresa que ese nombre le causaba. Él no podía ser Sukai.

"Vaya, veo que encontraron a Sukai, Yoake y yo lo estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo, se escondió de nosotros" Todos voltearon a ver a los otros lords restantes, Taiyo y Yoake.

Entonces, ahí estaba, una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Sesshoumaru, una por la que Kagome hubiera querido tomar una foto, reproducirla y venderla por todo Japón. '¿Qué tenía de especial este niño para que incluso Sesshoumaru se sorprendiera tanto?'

Kodoku volteó a ver a Kagome, y como si le leyera la mente, contestó su pregunta silenciosa. "Sukai es el señor de las tierras del norte, y la última vez que lo vimos, tenía casi nuestra edad y era tan alto como nosotros"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Sukai, Yoake, Kodoku, Taiyo y Ryuusei son míos.**

**Bien, este es el tercer capítulo. Me disculpo porque me tardé un poco en actualizar, me acostumbro al regreso a clases. También me disculpo porque este capítulo resultó un poco más corto que los demás, simplemente pensé que sería interesante terminar el capítulo ahí. ¿Faltará mucho para revelar la identidad de la mujer que habita los sueños de Kagome? Hum, con suerte para el próximo capítulo será revelada su identidad, si no, veremos que pasa. De momento, hay que averiguar que fue lo que le sucedió a Sukai. **

**Aprovecho para agradecer nuevamente sus reviews. Invito a los lectores que aún no me han dejado un review, a que lo hagan. Al menos para saber que tal voy. **

**Espero actualizar pronto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

"**_Do you hear these words?_…"**

_Vampire Dream_


	4. Chapter 4

_**º Ice Queen º**_

When leaves have fallen and skies turned into gray

_(Cuando las hojas hayan caído y los cielos se tornen grises)_

The night keeps on closing in on the day

_(La noche sigue cerrándose al día)_

A nightingale sings his song of farewell

_(Un nightingale canta su canción de despedida)_

You better hide for her freezing hell

_(Lo mejor es que te escondas de su infierno congelante)_

On cold wings, she's coming, you better keep moving

_(En alas frías, ella viene, lo mejor es que sigas moviéndote)_

For warm you'll be longing

_(Estarás añorando por sentir calor)_

Come on, just feel it, don't you see it?

_(Vamos, siéntelo¿no lo ves?)_

You better believe it.

_(Lo mejor es que creas)_

**_Within Temptation – Ice Queen_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'…_pensamientos…'_

"…dialogo…"

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

'_¿Qué tenía de especial este niño para que incluso Sesshoumaru se sorprendiera tanto?'_

_Kodoku volteó a ver a Kagome, y como si le leyera la mente, contestó su pregunta silenciosa. "Sukai es el señor de las tierras del norte, y la última vez que lo vimos, tenía casi nuestra edad y era tan alto como nosotros"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bien, después de todo, era una buena razón para que Sesshoumaru se sorprendiera, incluso en su caso, ella también lo haría, pero le agregaría un poco más de histeria.

Sesshoumaru no tardó en volver a su máscara de indiferencia y observaba detenidamente a Sukai. "¿Qué le sucedió?"

La mirada de Yoake se ensombreció. "Mandamos a buscar a Sukai, para reunirnos nuevamente. Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a Yummar, algo atacó a Sukai, no tenemos idea de que o quien lo atacó. Cuando sentimos una presencia extraña, parecida a la perla de Shikon, Taiyo y yo corrimos hacia el lugar y encontramos a Sukai envuelto en un rayo de luz, intentamos atacar a una sombra que divisamos entre los árboles, pero al momento de hacerlo desapareció, junto con esa luz. Sukai estaba así como lo ven ahora, y lo trajimos a palacio. Le preguntamos que había pasado, pero no nos supo responder, tiene memoria de cuando tenía esa edad."

Sesshoumaru y Kodoku voltearon a ver a Kagome. "Hey!, no me miren así, yo estuve con ustedes ."

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Taiyo mientras la observaba detenidamente, sintiendo en ella la presencia de la perla.

"Es la miko que posee la perla de Shikon" contestó Kodoku. Yoake se sorprendió un poco. "La presencia que nosotros sentimos anoche era la perla de Shikon, pero corrupta por la maldad. En cambio esta niña también tiene la perla, pero es pura y libre de cualquier mal."

"Algo extraño esta sucediendo, y no me gusta para nada el rumbo que está tomando" dijo Taiyo

"Yo no se que sucede, pero si es necesaria mi ayuda cuenten con ella" habló Kagome. Si todo esto incluía a la perla de Shikon, ella estaría dispuesta a hacer lo posible para aclarar la situación.

"Entonces, te quedarás en este palacio hasta que todo se arregle. ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita?" preguntó Yoake.

"Kagome" contesto con una sonrisa. Entonces Kagome sintió que alguien le jalaba la falda de su kimono, volteó hacia abajo y vio a Sukai. "¿Sukai quiere ir a jugar, Kagome acompañará a Sukai? " ella le sonrió "Si no me necesitan aquí, con gusto iremos" entonces dirigió la mirada hacia los lords. "Anda ve, Sukai conoce el palacio, sólo no se alejen, no sabemos cuando aparecerá de nuevo el enemigo" dijo Yoake.

Sukai tomó de la mano a Kagome y la llevó fuera de la sala de reuniones.

"Debemos averiguar que es lo que quiere el enemigo y qué le hizo a Sukai" dijo Kodoku. Sesshoumaru gruñó levemente "Ni siquiera sabemos donde encontrarlo, la falta de información es nuestra debilidad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Demonios, ya pasó todo un día y Kagome no regresa!" gruñó Inuyasha

"Cálmate, probablemente la señorita Kagome está a salvo, debe haber algo importante que la este reteniendo" el monje miraba como Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Si, algo tan importante como la muerte! De seguro ese maldito de Sesshoumaru le hizo algo, a lo mejor la tiene presa o peor aún, de seguro la mató!"

"No digas eso perro tonto! Yo aún la quiero ver, fue cruel de su parte pedirme que me quedara en la aldea y no la fuera a ver" lloraba el pequeño Shippo, quien se encontraba acurrucado en los brazos de Sango, la cual acariciaba lentamente la cabeza del zorrito "Inuyasha, deja de asustar a Shippo, de seguro ella está bien"

"No estaré tranquilo hasta no comprobarlo con mis propios ojos" volvió a gruñir Inuyasha, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Si tantas ganas tienes de verla, ve a buscarla" Todos voltearon y vieron que Kikyo se acercaba a ellos.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se pegaron a su cabeza "No sabía que estabas aquí Kikyo".

"No importa" contestó Kikyo con una voz llena de indiferencia y fríamente agregó "Algo siniestro está ocurriendo, y tiene que ver con la perla de Shikón. Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero iré con ustedes, no lo hago porque quiera ver a su amiga, lo hago por averiguar y detener lo que sea que esté ocurriendo" Todos notaron que Kikyo tenía en su espalda el arco y las flechas.

"Pero no sabemos qué dirección tomaron" dijo Miroku mientras tomaba su bastón, preparándose para partir. "Ellos fueron en aquella dirección, hacia Yummar" Kikyo señaló.

"¿Cómo—" Inuyasha fue interrumpido por Kikyo "Regresaba a la aldea cuando escuché parte de la conversación entre Kagome, Sesshoumaru y un tal Kodoku. Pero eso no es lo importante. Debemos partir."

Comprendiendo que mientras más pronto partieran, sin cuestionarse tanto, Kirara se transformó y Miroku, Sango y Shippou subieron a su lomo, mientras que Inuyasha le indicó a Kikyo que subiera a su espalda. Pronto todos partieron en dirección a Yummar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar…

"Demonios, aún me falta un poco más de energía para comenzar a destruir todo" maldijo una voz femenina.

"Entonces puedes disponer de Ryuusei, para recolectar más" contestó la sombra en el trono. Ryuseei apareció ante ellos, haciendo reverencia.

"Perfecto. Esta vez mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Vamos Ryuusei." Un remolino de nieve envolvió a la figura femenina y desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El eco de unos pasos resonaban por los pasillos del palacio, Sesshoumaru se dirigía a la biblioteca, tal vez encontraría alguna pista sobre lo que sucedía en los libros. De pronto, la temperatura comenzó a descender, otro par de pasos se escuchaban, acercándose cada vez más a Sesshoumaru. En frente de él estaba Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Hn. Dónde está Sukai." 'Hay algo extraño en ella' pensó.

"Está en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro, yo decidí ir a mi habitación a descansar"

De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kagome se encontraba contra la pared, sostenida del cuello por Sesshoumaru. Tratando de liberarse de él, intentaba quitarse la mano de encima, sin ningún resultado.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Sesshoumaru con un tono amenazante.

La mujer comenzó a reír y ante la mirada de Sesshoumaru, sus ojos se tornaron de un plateado frío y su expresión se tornó seria de inmediato. "Tardaste en atacarme Sesshoumaru, tal vez no eres tan hábil como creía".

Sesshoumaru apretó más la mano que sostenía el cuello de la mujer, casi a punto de matarla y comenzó a gruñir al darse cuenta que a pesar de tan fuerte agarre, ella ni siquiera se ahogaba.

"No es sabio de tu parte el acercarte a mí, ni siquiera tocarme, no siempre es lo que parece" lentamente el cuerpo de esta mujer comenzó a brillar en una pálida luz azul y Sesshoumaru sintió como lentamente su energía era absorbida. De inmediato intentó soltarla pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no podía moverse.

Un grito de asombro atrajo la atención de ambos y se dieron cuenta que ahí estaba Kagome y detrás de ella se escondía un temeroso Sukai. Sesshoumaru intentó hablar, "¡Miko… huye… ve por… ayuda!" exclamó con un poco de dificultad.

"Pero... Sesshoumaru---" "¡AHORA!" gruñó Sesshoumaru interrumpiéndola. Kagome salió corriendo, llevándose a Sukai con ella.

"Hn. Es una lástima que no pueda detenerla, no puedo permitir que te escapes de mi. Sin embargo, para cuando ella regrese, todo tu youki será mío." Sonrío con maldad la mujer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome corría lo más rápido que podía, a su paso encontraba guardias tirados en el suelo. 'Tal vez por aquí pasó esa mujer'. Abrió la puerta de una habitación "Sukai, escóndete aquí, y pase lo que pase no salgas, es muy peligroso, yo vendré por ti después".

Diriéndose al jardín con la esperanza de que tal vez ahí encontraría a alguien, se detuvo en la entrada sólo para darse cuenta de la batalla que estaba frente a ella. Ahí en el jardín se encontraban Yoake, Kodoku y Taiyo peleando contra Ryuusei.

"¡Lord Kodoku, Sesshoumaru está en problemas!" gritó Kagome.

"Anda ve Kodoku, Taiyo y yo nos encargaremos de este tipo" dijo Yoake.

Kodoku asintió y corrió hacia Kagome. "¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?" "En este pasillo a la derecha" señaló Kagome. Kodoku corrió en la dirección que dijo Kagome y ésta lo siguió.

Ryuseei había escuchado a la miko.

"Demonios, no puedo permitirlo." Maldijo Ryuusei y se corrió tras ellos, pero a mitad del camino una gran bola de fuego impidió que avanzara, Ryuusei volteó a ver a Taiyo "¿A dónde crees que vas tan deprisa? Nos estamos divirtiendo" dijo Taiyo sonriendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru cada vez más se debilitaba "Quién eres, qué intentas con todo esto".

La mujer sólo se limitó a sonreírle. A medida que absorbía la energía, el color de sus cabellos se tornaban plateados con un toque azulado, contrastando el tono de sus ojos. Por el contrario, Sesshoumaru perdía color en su cabello, el cual se iba tornando rubio. De su cara comenzaban a desaparecer las marcas, y la luna de su frente. Sus garras también desaparecían dejando uñas normales. Sesshoumaru notó sus manos y como desaparecían las marcas de sus brazos.

"Qué diablos me estás haciendo". "Hn. Te lo dije, estoy absorbiendo tu youki. Pronto no quedará nada más que tu forma humanoide." Sonrió ella.

"¿Porqué Sukai es un niño?" gruñó Sesshoumaru. "Hn. Pensé que nunca preguntarías eso. Bien, es cierto que absorbí gran parte de su yuki, pero no todo debido a que me interrumpieron y se quedó en esa forma. Sin embargo contigo es diferente, yo sé que no te gustan los humanos, que los desprecias, así que, qué mejor manera de torturarte que convirtiéndote en humano." Diciendo esto último, arrojó al suelo a Sesshoumaru, el cual estaba completamente debilitado y en su forma humanoide, la absorción había sido un éxito.

Sesshoumaru alzó levemente la mirada para observar a la mujer. Sus cabellos ya no eran negros, ahora eran completamente plateados con un tono azulado, sus ojos contrastaban el color de su cabello. En su cara estaban impresas dos marcas en un tono azul marino. En su frente se encontraba grabado un copo de nieve.

"La energía que tengo ahora es suficiente para entretenerme un rato." Sonrió maliciosamente.

La mujer alzó la mano, lista para lanzar un ataque a Sesshoumaru, pero algo afilado lastimó su mano y volteó en la dirección del ataque. Ahí estaban Kagome y Kodoku, este último con una daga en cada mano en posición de ataque.

"¡Sesshoumaru!" exclamó Kagome mientras se acercaba a Sesshoumaru y trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kodoku a la mujer. "Me llamo Koori. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Ya habrá una próxima vez para divertirnos" Koori sonrió y desapareció en un remolino de nieve.

Por el pasillo se escuchaban unos pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos. Kodoku volteó y vio que eran Yoake y Taiyo.

"¿Lograron derrotar a Ryuusei?" Preguntó Kodoku.

"No, lamentablemente escapó" contesto enojado Taiyo.

"¡Sesshoumaru¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello…a…a tus marcas?" exclamó Kagome, llamando la atención de los lord.

Ahí todos se dieron cuenta, tanto por la cantidad de energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru como por su cambio de aspecto. Sesshoumaru ahora era humano. Sin embargo, este perdió la conciencia de inmediato, debido a la falta de energía.

"Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a su habitación, ya nos dará los detalles cuando despierte" comentó Kodoku.

Yoake y Taiyo lo alzaron y lo llevaron a su habitación seguidos de Kagome y Kodoku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finalmente estoy lista para comenzar." Dijo Koori al ser que se encontraba en el trono entre las sombras.

"Hn, comienza entonces, mientras más pronto mejor." Contestó la sombra.

Koori se dirigió a lo alto del castillo de hielo, y salió por una puerta que conducía a un gran balcón. Ahí en el piso se encontraba un gran círculo con diversos trazos en su interior. Extraños símbolos y dibujos y en medio de todo un copo de nieve. Alrededor del círculo había seis pilares de hielo con punta afilada. Todo estaba preparado para efectuar un ritual.

En medio del círculo, sobre el copo de nieve, se paró Koori, sus manos juntas, sosteniendo entre ellas lo que parecía la Perla de Shikon, concentrando energía. Pronto la energía fluía por cada uno de los trazos del círculo. Una vez completo el trazo, Koori comenzó a murmurar unas palabras.

_**Las puertas del tiempo se han abierto**_

_**Ahora, sus cadenas se han roto**_

_**Una fuerza ancestral se ha liberado nuevamente.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo que entro en el portal**_

_**Siento el encantamiento correr por mis venas.**_

_**Deja que el poder de la reina de hielo**_

_**Que habita en mi interior, se libere;**_

_**Cubriendo la tierra con nieve,**_

_**Cubriendo de nubes grises el cielo**_

Una energía que despedía una luz azul intensa surgió por medio de los seis pilares de hielo, dirigiéndose al cielo. Entonces un gran remolino de nubes se formó sobre el castillo y poco a poco las nubes alrededor fueron oscureciéndose hasta tornarse grises. La temperatura disminuyó considerablemente y comenzaron a caer copos de nieve para empezar a cubrir la tierra. Los cinco territorios estaban siendo afectados por éste fenómeno. La gente se ocultaba en sus casas, los youkai igualmente se refugiaban del extraño cambio de clima. Algo estaba mal y todos lo presentían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Sukai, Yoake, Kodoku, Taiyo, Ryuusei y Koori son míos.**

**Finalmente salió el capítulo 4. Mis más sinceras disculpas, la escuela me está absorbiendo un poco. (lol bueno, más que un poco, casi va para el mes desde mi última actualización).**

**Para compensar mi tardanza, hice este capítulo más largo que los anteriores y pues ahora ya conocen a Koori.**

**Ahora, me pregunto cómo reaccionará Sesshoumaru ahora que es humano.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, realmente me levantan los ánimos. ¡Los invitó a que sigan dejando sus reviews! (hmm Tomoe... tendré q secuestrarte xD)**

**Por cierto un pequeño bonus, por si les interesa saber que significan los nombres de mis personajes:**

**Sukai: Es la pronunciación japonesa de la palabra inglesa "Sky" que significa "Cielo". Le puse ese nombre por ser un dragón, aparte por su apariencia "azulada". **

**Yoake: Significa "Amanecer". Se lo puse porque… hmm… me gustó y ya… xD**

**Kodoku: Significa "Soledad". En lo personal me gusta Kodoku y creo que me he encariñado con él ( lol obviamente por su aparición continua en los capítulos). Su apariencia la saqué de una imagen que vi por ahí y créanme, era sexy xD.**

**Taiyo: Significa "Sol". Su manera de ser "hiperactiva" y su apariencia, hacen mérito al nombre que lleva.**

**Ryuusei: Significa "Estrella Fugaz". Hmm es un chico malo y el nombre no cuadra bien, pero igual me gustó para él xD.**

**Koori: Significa "Hielo". Bien hasta ahora, el nombre le queda bien a ella. Les prometo que la verán más seguido, haciéndole la vida imposible a los demás xD.**

**Espero (REALMENTE ESPERO xD) actualizar pronto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

"**_You better hide for her freezing hell_…"**

_Vampire Dream_


End file.
